Heavystep
TigerClan, LionClan |death=Greencough |postdeath=StarClan |namest=Apprentice: Warrior: Elder: StarClan Resident: |namesl=Heavypaw Heavystep Heavystep Heavystep |mentor=Blackclaw |apps=Dawnflower, Stonestream |livebooks=''Fire and Ice, ''Forest of Secrets, Tigerclaw's Fury, Rising Storm, A Dangerous Path, The Darkest Hour, Midnight, Moonrise, Dawn, Starlight, Twilight, Sunset, The Sight, Dark River, Outcast, Long Shadows, Sunrise, Hollyleaf's Story |deadbooks=''None''}} Heavystep is a big, thickset light brownRevealed on Vicky's Facebook tabby tom with green eyes. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Firestar's Quest When Birchstar apologizes for the actions of RiverClan towards SkyClan, her appearance reminds Firestar of Heavystep. In The Prophecies Begin Arc Fire and Ice Forest of Secrets :Heavypaw, though not named, appears coming out of RiverClan's camp behind Blackclaw and Silverstream. Fireheart guesses that the smaller cat must have been Blackclaw's apprentice and Graystripe murmurs that they must be on a hunting patrol. Blackclaw and Heavypaw take the lead of the patrol before Silverstream leaves the patrol to talk to Graystripe. Rising Storm A Dangerous Path He is now a warrior known as Heavystep with an apprentice, Dawnpaw. The Darkest Hour :Heavystep is spotted in the clearing near the Bonehill during the TigerClan meeting; he is one of the few RiverClan warriors who is present. In the New Prophecy Arc Midnight : His apprentice Dawnpaw has become a warrior, taking on the name Dawnflower. Moonrise : Dawn : Heavystep now has another apprentice, Stonepaw. Starlight :When Leafpaw finds Mothwing, she notices the scent of mouse bile on her pelt. Mothwing explains that Heavystep had insisted upon her sorting out his ticks before she did anything else. :As each of the four Clans leave to find their new territory, Mousefur says good-bye to Heavystep. She gives his ear a quick lick and tells him to go safely, and she will see him at Gatherings later on. Heavystep tells her good-bye and watches her go. Heavystep then nods to Brambleclaw and disappears behind the trees to where RiverClan is meeting. :Later, during a Gathering, Heavystep interrupts the Clan leaders requesting them to speak up, as cats cannot hear them. Mudclaw rudely retorts back and Heavystep shoots a baleful glare at him but keeps quiet. Twilight :Heavystep is now an elder with his apprentice Stonepaw becoming a warrior, taking on the name Stonestream. :When Leafpaw is on her way to the RiverClan camp, she notices Heavystep and Hawkfrost carrying Ivytail to her resting place. Later that day, Mothwing reports that Heavystep has fallen ill, pointing him out curled up on the bank after being given yarrow. Leafpaw speculates that he may have picked up the poison from carrying out Ivytail. After a bit, Heavystep returns to the elders' den, like the rest of the remaining cats who have been poisoned. Sunset :During a Gathering, Leopardstar announces that Heavystep died due to an outbreak of greencough, causing the cats in the clearing to murmur in sympathy. After the leaders announced their news, Leafpool blames herself for Heavystep's death due to her not passing on Mudfur's message of catmint. Leafpool finds Mothwing and gives her condolences for Heavystep's death. :Later, when Leafpool and Willowpaw go to find catmint, Willowpaw comments that she wished that they had some when Heavystep has greencough. In the Power of Three Arc The Sight :Despite dying in ''Sunset, Heavystep is listed in the allegiances though he does not formally appear. ''Dark River :When Hollypaw leaves the island, Heavystep flattens his ears in disapproval. Outcast : Eclipse : Long Shadows : Sunrise : In the Field Guide Arc The Ultimate Guide :Although not mentioned by name, it is mentioned that after the death of Heavystep, Leafpool and Feathertail visited Willowshine in a dream. In the Novellas Hollyleaf's Story : Tigerclaw's Fury : Trivia Interesting Facts *Heavystep retired almost immediately after becoming a warrior due to kidney disease. *He has been noted to look like Birchstar and Clovertail, and Vicky thinks he could be related to them.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Mistakes *He was mistakenly said to be in WindClan.Revealed on Kidz Bop.com *Heavystep has died twice; once in ''Sunset and once between Sunrise and The Fourth Apprentice. Character Pixels Quotes References and Citations de:Bleifußes:Paso Potentefr:Gros Ventrenl:Dikstaartcs:Tlapkaru:Криволапаpl:Ciężki Krok Category:Males Category:RiverClan cats Category:Mentors Category:Warriors Category:Elders Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:LionClan (Modern) Cat Category:TigerClan (Modern) cats Category:Deceased characters Category:Minor characters Category:Hollyleaf's Story characters Category:StarClan cats